


※瞳耀衍生※欠我的你拿什么还②

by wu_huo97



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wu_huo97/pseuds/wu_huo97
Summary: 18yr＋ adult only🚗🚕🚓🚙🚚林楠x阿宽幸运渣男x倒霉蛋小白兔





	※瞳耀衍生※欠我的你拿什么还②

②

林楠喝着阿宽作为报答请的馄饨，边嚼边问阿宽，“三万可不是小数目啊，你要不跟家里说一声？”，他脸上是一副担忧的样子，但心里可就不一定了。

“不了，我不想给家里增添负担。”阿宽皱着眉摇了摇头，带着明眼人看得出来的郁闷，低头搅着碗里的馄饨。

“诶，我这儿有一个来钱快的职业，你要不要来试试？”林楠转了一下眼珠，心里的小算盘打得火星儿直冒。

他之前就发现了，这个叫阿宽的男孩子，刨去穿的有点土，发型有点野外，还是很好看的，皮肤嫩，身材纤细，唇红齿白眼睛又水灵，不知道叫起来浪不浪......

“做...做什么啊？”阿宽略带疑惑的的眨了眨眼，长而浓密的睫毛忽闪着，他看着林楠，眼睛里写满了天真纯洁，弄得林楠又是心猿意马，又是良心不安。

“就......拍点儿小视频......”这回轮到林楠支支吾吾的了。

“什么小视频？”大眼睛闪呀闪。

“就...片儿。”

“片儿？”

林楠有些意外，压低了声音跟他说学名，“就AV。”

“AV？”

林楠瞬间瞪大了双眼，“不是吧，你没看过？”

阿宽摇头。

“那成吧，你快点吃，一会儿我带你去我工作室给你看。”

“哦，好。”

 

 

屏幕上，女人大叉着腿浪叫着，下面还插着男人那东西。

阿宽的眼神在屏幕周围乱飘，一幅想看又不敢看的样子，藏在臂弯里的脸红得快要滴血，他感觉到身体里有一阵火，因为没有出口只得在身体里乱窜，烧得他难受，他以前从来没有过这种感觉。

这时候林楠突然关了视频，转头问阿宽，“怎么样？”

“不行不行不行不行不行不行！”阿宽头摇得像拨浪鼓，浑身上下都写满了拒绝，仿佛下一秒就要逃出林楠的工作室，“我不能做这种事，这种事是要跟喜欢的人做的！”

呦呵，知道得还挺多。

林楠一挑眉，然后对他苦口婆心，好言相劝道，“做这个不需要学历，你在我这拍一段40分钟的，我就把你那三万一笔勾销。”

阿宽一听犹豫了一下，但还是问道，“不是...我拍这个了...那你怎么赚回钱啊？”

我去...都这时候了你还想着怎么帮我赚钱，阿宽啊阿宽，你是被我卖了还要帮我数钱呐~？

“咳咳嗯...这~你就不用管了，反正你拍完了我就算你这三万。”

“可...可是还有女孩子啊，不行！不能这样的......”阿宽仍旧挣扎着。

“没有别人，就你一个。”

“啊？就我一个...怎么拍？”

林楠看出阿宽有些动摇了，赶忙哄着，“有一些小道具，放心~很舒服的。”

连哄带骗的，林楠终于是让阿宽答应了拍自渎AV。

前期的准备工作有点多，又是洗澡又是灌肠的，林楠知道他是第一次，所以准备的时候全程跟着。

除去给别人看屁眼的害羞扭捏还有灌肠的时候肚子有些痛以外，准备工作进行的都挺顺利，阿宽头一次见到那么大的浴缸，只可惜这次他洗的是淋浴，没能在里面舒舒服服的泡上一会儿。

待一切准备就绪，阿宽救湿着头发单裹着一件浴袍，真空上阵爬上了大床。

林楠在这边准备摄像工具，他透过镜头，看着在床上滚来滚去的人，心里没来由的变得滚烫。余光里他看见地上放着半瓶不知道什么年份的矿泉水，也不管三七二十一，捡起来拧了瓶盖就喝进去一半，总算是让身体没那么热了。

“咳咳嗯......准备开始了，把衣服脱了吧......”

 

 

虽然之前就发现了阿宽好看，但是林楠没想到这人上了镜头后变得更好看了。

对着黑洞洞的摄像机镜头打开了身子，阿宽心里泛起了强烈的羞耻和不安。他的皮肤逐渐蒙上了一层淡粉色，乳头也粉红，整个躯体都暴露在了空气中，好生诱人。他双眼湿漉漉的，娇滴滴的眼神也不看镜头，就看着林楠。

感受到目光，林楠却没有给予回应，他松了松自己衬衫的领口，目不转睛的看着摄像机。

“双腿打开。”他说话，发现自己的嗓子都有些紧。

阿宽有些扭捏，他以往接触到的那些道德伦理是不允许他这样做的，但是为了还那三万块，也为了履行承诺，他咬了咬牙，都是男人，怕什么！还是听话的打开了那双修长笔直的腿。这样，他的整个会阴部就都暴露在了镜头前，那私密处粉嫩新鲜，体毛鲜少，前面正因为浓烈的羞耻感而半勃着，而后面的小穴则因为之前被灌了肠，到现在也合不上，只能可怜兮兮地随着他的呼吸翕动着。

特写镜头拍了能有半分钟，林楠才起身离开了摄像机，转身从旁边的消毒柜里拿出了一箱东西，待他走近了阿宽定睛往箱子里一看，发现那里面是一堆塑料制的棒状物，还有些圆圆的连着电线。虽然他之前没见过这些东西，但阿宽有预感，这些应该就是一会儿会用在自己身上的“小道具”了。

他一会儿没看林楠，就发现后者不知道什么时候戴上了橡胶指套，还拿着一管像牙膏似的东西靠了过来。

“好好抱着自己的腿。”

听他这么说，阿宽就紧紧的抱住了自己的大腿，虽然他还是有点害羞，但之前准备的时候都已经被看光了，现在倒也没什么了。

接着，阿宽就见林楠打开了那管牙膏状的东西，挤出来一段膏体，然后尽数糊在了自己的后穴上。

“嘶——！好凉啊！！”阿宽被冰得一哆嗦，皱着眉头问他，“你...你这是要干什么呀？！”

林楠抬眼看了他一眼，然后又低下头接着忙活着，“我现在呢，是要给你扩张。”

“扩...扩张？”

“嗯......一会儿从这些里面挑几个放进你后面这里。”

阿宽一听，吓坏了，“你！你没说还要往里放东西啊？！”然后挣扎着想要退开。

林楠没说话，左胳膊一抬用力拢住了他的膝窝将他压在了床上制住了他，然后右手手指一用力。

“嗯——！”

中指探进去了两个指节。

“拔...拔出去.......”阿宽有些害怕了，他眼角微微泛红，看着压在他身上的林楠直求饶。

林楠没有理会他，手指接着施力，将一根手指完整的没进去了。

“嗯——！！！疼....拿...拿出去！”阿宽卷着脚趾，惊恐的看着林楠，接着小声抽搭了起来。

“现在停下来，你之前的那些就都白弄了。”林楠的语气有些冷，但却挺好用的，过了几秒钟后阿宽抽搭的声音就变小了。

林楠看安慰有效果就放轻了语气接着道，“我是不会拔出去的，你放松点儿，别让自己受伤了......”

 

 

阿宽躺在床上独自黯然神伤了一段时间，等到他回过神来的时候，发现自己的后穴里已经含着震动棒了，那玩具震动所带来的酥麻快感在他身体里源源不断的翻搅。理性让他向下伸出手，想要拔出那根，在意识混沌间他摸到了那个不停震动的塑料玩具，然而那地狱业火般的欲望却又一次次的将他吞没，他用指尖摩擦着塑料柱体的末端，欲拒还迎的纠结矛盾着，想拔又不舍得拔。

林楠看他在那自我挣扎觉得有趣的很，在林楠眼里，阿宽此时就站在悬崖边上，他正需要一个人来帮他，那个人可以把他拽回来远离崖边，也同样可以踹他一脚让他坠入深谷。

很遗憾，那个能帮助你的人是我。

而我...选择后者。

林楠勾起了嘴角，半阖着眼皮都藏不住他眼里的冷光，他伸出手，来回地抽插搅动阿宽后穴里的震动棒，然后满意地看着淫水从小口的缝隙间流淌出来，亮晶晶的淌了半屁股，逐渐染湿了床单。

“嗯啊——！！！”

“唔......”

狠狠地往里一怼，阿宽的叫声就更大更放肆了，因为敏感点被碾压，他竭力的摇着头，眼泪口水都被甩了起来又落回脸上，亮晶晶的糊了他半张脸。

然后林楠又拿了一个震动棒，他拿着这个震动棒故意不去碰他前面，而是去磨他的乳头。

“哈...”

“嗯——！！！不要......！！！”

受了这等刺激，阿宽的腰就开始不自觉的摆动起来，他想用手去碰自己的前面，那里已经肿的发疼，只要碰一碰，碰一碰就能释放。

然而林楠发现了他的小动作，立刻制止了他，“你不准自己动手，你自己碰了的话这个片儿就作废了。”

“哈......”

“难受.......”

“你碰碰我......你碰碰我前面......”

阿宽乳头都挺立起来了，硬硬的两颗小乳揪红得诱人，小阿宽也红得不行，鲜艳度与两颗乳头相比不相上下。

“求求你......前面...哈前面......”

“我求求你嗯......”

阿宽受不了了哭着求饶，林楠这才把震动棒靠上小阿宽，就这样紧贴着没过几秒，阿宽就挣扎着射了出来。

“啊——！！”

射精的快感带他攀上了高峰，阿宽猛得腆起了胸，可爱的脚趾都蜷缩了起来。

“哈啊...哈啊......”

肺叶喘得像风箱，后穴里还插着震动棒，不应期的刺激让阿宽浑身不停地战栗，小腹也剧烈的起伏着。

“拔...哈...拔出来......”履行承诺，阿宽并没有自己动手，他撅着屁股对着镜头的方向，示意林楠也履行承诺拔出震动棒。

穴口一张一合，像是在吮吸着震动棒，而穴口外则是一圈儿被磨出来的白沫，正随着穴口的翕动一股一股流出。

“你拔出去呀......”

看着这幅画面，林楠终于是忍不住了，他脱了衣服解了皮带退下裤子，将早就肿胀高翘起来的肉棒放了出来。

震动棒被拔了出来，阿宽感觉到后穴竟没来由的一阵空虚，然而那空虚感还没有持续过五秒，就又被难言的饱胀感所取代。

他感觉得到，这次进入他的是更滚烫，更粗的东西，那东西一点一点挤进来，碾过他的前列腺，再进入到让他陌生的深处。

阿宽想开口骂他一声，但舒爽感从脊椎向着大脑一路攀升，愤怒被吞食殆尽，最终他喊得出口的只成了淡淡的一个，“林......”

“舒不舒服？啊？......”林楠俯下身，啄着他的耳廓，在他耳边低沉地轻喘着。

阿宽抓着被子不做声音，感受着体内的酥痒感随着律动再次复苏。后穴深处叫嚣着，他不自觉的小幅度摆动着腰，渴望身体里的那东西能再磨一磨那个点。

热。

好热啊......

欲望像火，由内而外烧着他全身。

林楠伸手从后面搂着他，紧实的肌肉带着烫人的体温紧贴着他后背，让阿宽感觉到了一种强烈的安心感。

眼泪流了好多，顺着他的鼻梁往下滴，他觉得自己是哭了，却又觉得自己没在哭。这种陌生又浓烈的情感充斥着他的心，让他想要拒绝却又不舍开口。

自己一定是太累了，一定是这样......

他需要放纵一下...偶尔的...这么一次......

体内的律动加快，阿宽除了大张着嘴啊啊浪叫外，就只会仰着脖子承受着肚子里的撞击。他感觉到林楠温热的手在他身上游移，手指略过他的乳头，又绕着他的乳晕，最后返回乳尖处碾压蹂躏，同时还有绵密的吻落在他后颈，一下又一下的，柔软温热。

阿宽只觉得自己要窒息了，要溺死在这一波又一波的快感里了。

“啊啊......慢！”

又加快了速度，这之后的阿宽连声音都发不出了，林楠的手攀着他的肩膀，按着他，把肉棒狠狠的一下下地撞进他身体内。

“啊！不行了......“阿宽跪在床上的双腿抖得像筛糠。

“不行！”

“要出来了啊...嗯——！！！！”呼吸一滞，阿宽再次射了出来。

他本以为终于结束了，没想到耳边再次响起了沙哑却性感的声音，“抱歉...再陪我一会儿......”说完，林楠还对着他的侧脸亲了一口。

阿宽的意识已经回笼，意识到刚刚林楠对自己做了什么后羞得脸都抬不起来，索性低下头把脸埋进了被子里。

射过精身子抖得厉害，他腿软得趴都趴不住，只能靠林楠揽着他的腰来稳住重心，他尽可能地配合林楠翘起了屁股，就这样又承受了一百来下的撞击，然后他突然感觉到身后的林楠身子一抖，接着又感觉到自己体内一烫。

林楠中出了。

而这次，他前面只可怜地淌出了点半透明的液体。

 

 

“你不是问我拍这个怎么赚钱么？”林楠赤裸的站在床前，手里拿着刚刚拍摄用的摄像机，“这片子我要拿去卖。”

听到这话，阿宽只觉得自己像是被一盆冷水淋了个透，“什么？！？”

“几十块买了这个的电子档。”

“然后看，有些gay会对着撸。”

“不行！！！”阿宽晃悠着站起身，伸手去抢林楠手里的摄像机。

奈何他刚做完爱，腿软床垫还颤，一个没站稳眼看就要扑下床，林楠反应快，就势把拿着摄像机的手往回一收，但另一只手却伸了出去，用力往阿宽胸脯一推，阿宽就又倒回了床上。

林楠居高临下的看着他，莫名的露出了笑容，他接着道，“不想视频流出，那你给这片儿买断了吧？”

差点摔下床的阿宽还有些惊魂未定，他带着恨意和感激，还有那不知名的堵在他胸口的一种情，小声的开口问他，“多...多少钱？”

一听他这么说，林楠脸上的笑容就绽放得更绚烂了，“嗯......《纯真笔直小处男开苞视频，可爱小少年被日得嗷嗷叫》，这种标题肯定很多人看！”

“完了...我不想让你买断了，这本能赚好多钱啊！！”林楠一副后悔痛心的样子。

“不行！！！你不能给别人看！！你不能......”说着说着，阿宽竟红了眼眶，他坐在床上，低下去的脸上是一幅要哭了的表情。

林楠一见他要哭，吓了一跳，赶忙道，“好好好...不给别人看不给别人看......让你买断。”

“唉......”他抹了把脸，“那行吧，给你个炮友价，18万，不能再少了。”

没注意到炮友这个词，阿宽的注意力全在那18万上了。

他揉着眼睛，带着哭腔地小声喃喃道，“怎...怎么还又多了15万？！”

阿宽隐隐觉得，自己好像又掉进了一个更大的圈套。

 

TBC

这次没有卡肉，一股脑全放出来了。

以后每周新更的文的链接，我会在我置顶的评论里发出来，这样大家就不容易错过更新了💗

 

今天阿宽还是没有走完林楠的套路🙊🙉👀

不过这篇很狗血的，现在有多爽以后就有多虐？？？（不会的🙊我很甜的）

（狗头）追妻火葬场很烫的。

 

 

 


End file.
